Ma Fraise
by RamecupMiso
Summary: All Ichigo ever wanted was a date for the weekend and to get away from his older brother but oh no his older brother needed to step in and drag Ichigo to hang out with him& his friends but Ichigo never thought that this weekend he would meet him..R


This is a parody/inspired fic of L'ange et le Démon by Peter is Pan after you read this go and read L'ange et le Démon.

************************************************************************************

Ichigo Kurosaki the orange haired younger brother of Shirosaki or Shiro (no pun intended) and the older brother of Kon, so yes he was the middle child in the family and wore for the majority of the time scowl on his face. Why, simple his older brother was the over protective type when it came to Ichigo and being in relationships, Shiro was against it and it didn't help that his brothers friends were on constant look out when it came to Ichigo and relationships. But Ichigo was Shirosaki's younger brother and that meant not giving up which is why he is currently trying to get a date right now so he wouldn't have to spend more time with his brothers and his friends. So Ichigo was leaning on the wall outside of school talking to another teen that was a year older then he was and as usual his brother was watching him, but Ichigo didn't notice the albino.

"So Shinji you free this weekend?" Ichigo asked the blond haired teen biting on his lower lip. The blond let a smile grace his face and he drank in the uke-like boy in front of him.

"Yeah I'm fre…"Before Shinji could finish a white arm slammed right next to Ichigo's head scaring poor Shinji and even more so when Shinji's eyes met the yellow inverted one's, of Shirosaki Kurosaki and he gave Shinji that glare the one that said 'What the hell are you doing with my younger brother you idiot get lost now' "Umm I'm sorry I just forgot that I have to do something all weekend and I have to start right now. Bye." Shinji took off like a bat of hell and Shiro was smirking as he watched the blond run.

"Damn it Shiro!" The orange haired teen pushed his brother away, yet again his brother scared another guy off, and Ichigo began to walk home.

"You're spending the weekend with me and the guys."

"Yeah that's why I was trying to get a date." Ichigo poked his bother in the side.

"You're too young to date." The elder teen said ignoring the poke.

"I'm fifteen."

"And I'm eighteen and your older brother. So I say when you can date." Shiro put Ichigo in a headlock and gave him a ruffled his hair.

"Get off and what if I don't want to spend the day with you and your friends?"

"Well too bad you don't have any other plans and I also promised the guys you'd be there." Ichigo pushed himself from his older brothers hold

'Why does he do this to me every time.' Wonder Ichigo looking at his brother with his stupid smile on his face.

*******************************************NEXT DAY******************************

(Next Day)

The group was playing soccer in the streets.

'Why, why is it all ways like this?' Ichigo wondered as he caught the soccer ball kicked to him by the annoying red head named Renji Abarai, who in Ichigo's opinion had one too many tattoos and all that ink did some damage to his brain. Ichigo kicked the soccer ball to Ulquiorra Cifer his brother boyfriend and emotionless when he wasn't behind closed doors with his brother, but he didn't want to think about that. The soccer ball went to his brother. Ichigo was looking at the three realizing that one friend was missing Shuhei Hisagi, He had a 69 tattoo on one of his cheeks, and three verticals on the other and like his brothers boyfriend had jet-black hair.

"Ichigo." Suddenly Ichigo was glomped. There was the fourth idiot that he was spending the day with. Now you might think of this as odd as to why Shirosaki wasn't killing the 69 tattooed teen and it was because Shiro trusted him enough to know the rule of 'do anything wrong to my brother and you'll die.'

"Get off of me." Ichigo managed to shove the older teen off of him.

"Aww Ichigo you act like you don't like me."

"That's cause I don't. I could have had a date today." Ichigo muttered to himself.

"But you never asked me." Hisagi stopped the kicked soccer ball with and with a wink passed it to Ichigo.

"That's the point." Ichigo caught the soccer ball and then kicked it to his brother with a bit more force then needed but it was his brothers' fault that he didn't have a date and he knew that Hisagi was just joking with him but still he was pissed. Shirosaki caught the flying soccer ball stepping back a bit because of the force.

"Damn it." Shrio growled out then as viscously as he could threw the soccer ball at his younger brother who ducked and then…..CRASH. The football went right through a window of an old house. Not any old house but the rumor went that an old man or lady (depends on the story that you're hearing) would brutally kill who ever enter the house and all that was left was a trail of blood.

"Go in and get it Ichi."

"No way you kicked it you get it." Ichigo pointed out.

" The hell I'm going in its your fault." Shiro pointed out to his little brother, the group ignored this banter because well for these two was normal.

"How the hell is it my fault?" Ichigo wanted to know, "You kicked the damn soccer ball."

"Yeah but you should have caught it." Shiro told him, Ichigo was about to retort with something that was until Renji decided to haul up the younger teen up high enough that Ichigo's feet weren't touching the ground.

"Put me down you ink infested idiot." Ichigo was struggling to get out of the red heads hold and to get away from the house. The site of the old house's porch came into view as well as a porch swing Renji kicked open the gate to the old house.

"No way runt, you're going to get our ball." Ichigo kicked Renji right in the knee and was dropped for his troubles.

"Now go get our ball Ichi." Shiro shouted out and pushed his little brother up to the steps.

"…" Ichigo just looked at his brothers' and his friends. Hisagi decided that Ichigo was taking to long so he decided to glomp the boy and Ichigo avoided the glomping ran up the steps stopping right at the door.

"See ya all ready there Ichi now go in and get our ball." An idea popped into Ichigo's head.

"Once I get the ball can I go?" Ichigo asked before going in the old house.

"Fine." The albino huffed. Ichigo wanting to get away from his brother and his friends began to open the door and was shoved inside the dimly lit house. But not before Renji could get in a comment.

"Look out for the old lady Ichigo." Once inside he could feel something dripping on him. Drip drip drip on his head on shoulder. Ichigo touched his shoulder, bringing his hand to his shoulder. A liquidly substance was on his fingers. Now being a teenager and with all the stories of this house his mind went to the worst possible thing possible and Ichigo screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ichigo ran for the door only to find that it would not open.

"Guy's open the door something's not right here. I'll buy you a new ball just get me out of here." Ichigo began to bang on the door harder and harder. "Shi please. Open the door."

"No." Ichigo heard his brothers' voice.

"Why not?" Ichigo asked frantically turning the doorknob to no avail.

"Cause the doorknob is broken." That was Renji's voice

"Put it back in put it back in." Ichigo cried out.

"No way, go find the ball then find another exit." Once again his brothers' voice sounded out.

"Just hurry up." That was Renji's voice.

"F-f-fine." Ichigo muttered.

Back outside Ulquiorra who was holding the doorknob was ignoring his boyfriends and two-idiot friends laughter at Ichigo misfortune.

"Move. I'm going to put this back on." Ulquiorra said simply to Renji. Renji didn't listen because he was Renji and took the doorknob and threw it in the grassy lawn. Ulquiorra was about to go after the doorknob but his boyfriends voice stopped him.

"Ahh come on babe he's gonna be fine he made from tuff stuff." Shirosaki said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend waist.

"And before that was a scream for joy? We all know the stories of this place and even you're scared of it." The jaded eyed boy pointed out to his boyfriend. "Go find that doorknob or so help me I'll not lay a finger on you and you won't lay one me for the rest of the school year." Ulquiorra stated and the albino looked shocked to say the least and reluctantly let go and began a slow walk to the grass that was until they all heard a scream louder then before and a large bang. Renji was shouting for Ichigo but got no answer, which was not like the younger teen at all. Now Shiro and all the others headed towards the grass to find the doorknob.

Back inside the house a few moments earlier.

Ichigo was so scared the rumors that went around about this house and the unknown liquid made him even more scared. Ichigo jumped as something fuzzy brushed passed him. Ichigo's heart was beating so fast that Ichigo felt that it was about to burst. Then Ichigo spotted the ball right in a small doorless room right under the stairs. So Ichigo ran right towards the ball.

'There you are.' Ichigo thought bending down to pick it up. Then out of nowhere Ichigo felt a large hand being placed on his shoulder and yet again another brush of something fuzzy by his legs and his face, and curling around his legs a few times. That was it for Ichigo he let out a scream as he forgot where he was bending down he jumped banging his head and then falling forward in the little room there was, but thankfully missing the soccer ball.

Ichigo awoke a few minuets later he was on a chaise lounge, there was a cold clothe on his head and that there was a cat on his stomach. 'Wait cat.' Ichigo thought. Yes on this stomach was a black cat on his stomach that was currently asleep.

"(1) Oh vous êtes éveillé." A nice deep male voice in french said. Ichigo looked to the side and saw a very nicely muscular teen that might have been his brothers' age. Electric blue hair that was in spikes that was over a masculine face the whole strong jaw kind of thing, blue eyes were gazing at him and right under those blue eyes was makeup?

"Hu?" Ichigo asked trying to sit up, but the mysterious teen simply pushed Ichigo back down. This disturbed the cat lying on Ichigo stomach who decided to standup swipe at the blue haired teen with a hiss, the fur bristling. The blue-eyed teen rolled his eyes.

"(2)Oh je suis si désolé votre majesté." There was a slight sarcastic tone in the teen's voice. The cat ignored the blue haired teen and decided to curl up on Ichigo once again. Ichigo took in the French sounding voice of the older teen and loved it.

"Umm." Ichigo began, not really knowing what to say and tried to get up once again. Only to be pushed back down and blushed.

"(3) Cessez d'essayer de se lever. Vous avez blessé votre tête vous couchez tellement juste pour maintenant." Ichigo bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I don't understand you." Ichigo said hoping that the teen could understand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot that I wasn't in France anymore." The blue haired teen really didn't sound sorry.

"You speak Japanese." Ichigo looked shocked.

"Yes very well considering I'm half Japanese."

"Oh," 'Half Japanese half French 100% hot.' Ichigo thought blushing a bit.

"How's your head. You hit it pretty damn hard. I didn't mean ta scare ya that bad." Ignoring the blush and the blue haired teen laughed at how cute the orange haired boy was.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled out.

"Aww come on orange boy I was just teasing ya."

"Don't call me that." Ichigo shouted, it was then that the black cat looked at Ichigo with his ice blue eyes and meowed a few times at Ichigo and Grimmjow telling them both to shut up and let him sleep curling back on to Ichigo's stomach and Ichigo began to pet the cat.

"Shut up Pantera. And what should I call ya?"

"Ichigo, my names Ichigo Kurosaki and you."

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Ichigo nodded his head and that's when he noticed the red splotches on his tee shirt . Grimmjow noticed what Ichigo was looking at and could tell what the teen was thinking.

"That ain't blood. It's paint. That one(points at cat) decided to chase a mouse and knocked over the paint can."

"So you're painting a room?"

"Actually remodeling this whole house."

"Ah. So you own this place."

"Well I just got it, my aunt who passed away left it to me, and no the stories about her aren't true, well not all of them any way." Grimmjow said smiling.

"…" Ichigo looked dumbfounded at Grimmjow. 'He's kinda cute.' Grimmjow thought

"Now lets take a look at your head." Grimmjow leaned over putting one leg on the chair and the other leg on the other side of the chair so he was basically hovering a few inches above Ichigo. It was then that Grimmjow noticed how uke-like this boy was.

"Ya know

"Oww." Ichigo cried out in pain because Pentera was getting some what squished and dug his nails into Ichigo.

"Get the hell of my brother." The familiar voice of Shirosaki called out.

"Shi." Ichigo called out to his brother and from the corner of his eye he saw his brother's friends as well.

"I said get off him." Ichigo saw something flying at Grimmjow.

"Damn it." Grimmjow growled because a stone was thrown at him. Grimmjow got up and stalked towards the albino and in an instant the albino was up against the wall. Renji, Ulquiorra, and Hisagi were yelling at the blue haired teen to let Shiro go.

"Grimmjow stop it and Shiro say you're sorry." Ichigo told both teens rushing to them.

"Sorry Ichi." Both teens said.

"What the hell did ya call my brother?" Shiro asked.

"Ichi. Got a problem with that." Grimmjow poked Shiro in the chest.

"And what if I do?"

"Then I call the cops and tell'm that I've got four trespassers." Grimmjow growled out and then placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Like the cops scare me. And get off my brother he hurt." Shiro screamed.

"And at least I can take care of him unlike you." Ulquiorra had to hold his boyfriend back from beating on Grimmjow.

"Hey Ichigo what happened to your head, and what's that red stuff on your shoulder?" Renji asked holding the soccer ball in his hands.

"Red stuff? Blood? What did ya do to my brother?" Shiro demanded.

"Oh I banged my head pretty hard and Grimmjow took care of me. And the red stuff is paint." Ichigo blushed a little at the mention of the blue haired teen taking care of him and Grimmjow placed his arm fully around Ichigo.

"Well thanks for look'n after m brother. Now come on Ichi lets get home so the old man can check you over properly." Shiro pulled Ichigo away from Grimmjow and right out of the house, but not before Ichigo could thank Grimmjow.

"Thanks Grimmjow." Grimmjow nodded his head.

The five were walking and they were pretty far away from the house, like a good couple of blocks and Shiro was fuming mad at Grimmjow, but thankfully Ulquiorra was there to hold his boyfriend back and was still doing that. As for Ichigo, he was walking right next to Renji who was talking about idiot things and not paying attention to Ichigo. Shiro had been ranting more and more and more.

"Who the hell does he think he is saying I don't take care of you?" Shirosaki fumed.

"Well you did send your brother into a decaying house where people were supposedly killed." The green-eyed teen shot back to his boyfriend.

"Umm guys." Renji called out, but no one heard him.

"That bastard touching Ichigo acting like its o.k."

"Guys."

"Well at least Ichi all right and we got there before anything happened." Shiro said.

"Guys." Renji tried again even more desperately.

"What if something happened when Ichigo was knocked out?" Hisagi asked.

"Guys!" No one was paying any attention to Renji.

"Crap, why the hell didn't ya say something earlier?" Shiro roared out. "Ichi did he…." It was then Shiro noticed his brother wasn't with them.  
"Where the hell is Ichigo?!" Shiro asked grabbing on to Renji and shaking violently

"I've been trying to tell you that, that Ichigo took off and headed back to that Grimmjow's house." Renji told them and trying to hide behind Hisagi in fear of the albino.

"He went back and you did nothing?" Shiro was strangely calm and this was a bad sign.

"Clam down." Ulquiorra said placing his hand on his boyfriends shoulder.

"I am. I'm going there to get my brother and then beat the shit out of Grimmjow."

At Grimmjow's house Grimmjow was sitting on the porch swing with his cat taking a break from work , having lemon aid( manly drink) and thinking about Ichigo and how cute he was and what a pain that albino was.

"Grimmjow." Grimmjow turned his attention to the voice calling his name and it was none other then the adorable uke like boy Ichigo. Grimmjow put down his glace of lemon aid and smiled.

"Hey there Ichigo. Care ta join me?" Grimmjow asked with a sexy smirk.

"Yeah."

"Then come on. Pantera move." Grimmjow shoved the cat off and patted the seat for Ichigo.

"Thanks." As Ichigo sat down this caused the swing to move.

"I don't want to be rude but what about your brother ain't he gonna be pissed if ya here?"

"First off he told me that if I got the ball I could leave and second I don't care. Plus I wanted to see ya." Ichigo stated and blushed a little.

"(4)Merci Ichigo." Grimmjow said and Ichigo's face went red and looked away and Grimmjow laughed. His name sounded so exotic on Grimmjow's tongue and it made Ichigo hot

'So hot.' Ichigo thought.

"Do you like it when I talk in French Ichigo?" Grimmjow whispered the name into the ear.

"Yes I do. It so foreign and exotic." Ichigo was getting even redder. 'and it turns me on.I can't believe I said that out loud' Ichigo thought.

"(5)Ma fraise douce." Grimmjow whispered in Ichigo ear.

"Again."

"(6)Ma fraise délicieuse." Grimmjow licked Ichigo's ear.

"Again, again." Ichigo breathed out.

"(7)Je veux vous manger tellement lentement ma fraise." Grimmjow was slowly nibbling on the ear.

"Yes, please yes." Ichigo was gasping out because of how exotic this was.

"(8)Je veux vous dévorer complètement d'ici à ici à ici et ici." Grimmjow first kissed Ichigo ear, then his nose , then to his jaw and finally to his lips. Ichigo was in heaven even though it was kind of awkward making out on a porch swing, but Grimmjow solved that. Grimmjow got up and Ichigo was about to protest that was until Grimmjow spoke.

"(9) Détendez ma fraise douce et laissez-moi prendre bien soin de vous. Le soin très très bon, maintenant juste dos de lessive et m'a laissé sucent tous vos jus délicieux." Grimmjow was stroking Ichigo everywhere he could and Ichigo was just in heaven from the stroking and Grimmjow talking to him in French. So Ichigo was lying on the porch swing, Grimmjow was now sitting on the porch and used the swinging motion to kiss and stroke Ichigo. One moment Grimmjow was placing kisses on Ichigo and the next his hand would brush against Ichigo from the swing.

"Grimm-Grimmjow." Ichigo took in shaky breaths .

"(10)Oui?" Grimmjow asked nipping at the boy everywhere.

"Please……." Ichigo couldn't finish as Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down and proceeded to devour the boy. Both were frenching each other, but Grimmjow was winning and neither cared that they were outside. Grimmjow's hand found its way into Ichigo shirt and began to play with the nipples and when Ichigo gasped Grimmjow took this chance to further drive his tongue into the strawberry's mouth swallowing all the moans. That's how Shiro and his friends found them basically making out on the porch. Much to Shirosaki's regret Ulquiorra pulled Shiro away because he didn't want his boyfriend to go to jail. And pulling the albino away was not easy especially when Ichigo cried out Grimmjow's name. Shiro knew from his own experience his brother would not be home for a while.

"Use a condom!" Shiro shouted out loud and why just because he could.

************************************************************************************

My original plan was to use Spanish but then I realized that I don't know ANY Spanish, but I do know French somewhat.

Now that you have read this fic please review anything you have to say at all no flames I don't send or give flames so please don't send them to me.

1 Oh you are woke up

2 Oh I am so sorry your majesty

3 Stop trying to get up. You hurt your head so just lie down for now.

4 Thanks

5 My soft strawberry

6 My delicious strawberry

7 I want to eat you so much slowly my strawberry

8 I want to completely devour you from here to here to here and here

9 Relax my sweet strawberry and let me take good care of you. Very very good care, now just lye back and let me suck all of your yummy juices.

10 Yes

P.S Ma Fraise is feminine and we all know that Ichigo I so feminine like.


End file.
